enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ignazio Cabeza
Ignazio Cabeza was a student at Fleet School.Children of the Fleet He was first introduced in Children of the Fleet. History Past Cabeza was born on Earth with a mother in the International Fleet. When the Third Formic War ended, she brought him and his family into space and eventually he was accepted into Fleet School. Children of the Fleet Cabeza was in the barracks when Lieutenant Odd Oddson introduced Dabeet Ochoa to the team Cabeza was a part of. When all the other students got up to stand at attention, Cabeza sighed and put his Desk down and stood at attention after a long delay. After being prompted by Oddson, Cabeza jokingly climbed on the top bunk and squatted with his back against the ceiling. Later, when Dabeet asked why the teachers still had the students battle in the battleroom, Cabeza said because it was fun. Ignazio participated in Dabeet and Zhang He's practice sessions for the battleroom construction system. Instead of competing with his fellow students, he wanted to time himself and see if he improved. Afterward, at lunch, he joked with the others about the food at the school. After another practice session where they practiced dividing the structures, the squad practiced the construction in an actual battle. Ignazio came to a meeting organized by Monkey with Dabeet, Teburoro Timeon, Ragnar Olafson, and Zhang He. There, Monkey told the group that a terrorist group was planning an attack on Fleet School and was holding Dabeet's mother hostage, forcing his hand to assist them in entering. The group was angry, and Dabeet left so the group could discuss freely a solution, though he did come back in twice to let them know he discovered a way to unlock any door in the station and that he found a service corridor that could be used for escape. Ignazio heard that the raiders were on the station and met up with Zhang, Monkey, Timeon, Ragnar, and Bartolomeo Ja in the service corridor. When Dabeet arrived, he explained that the terrorists' ship was loaded with Vacoplaz explosives that were rigged to blow up simultaneously and destroy the station. They made their way to the airlock and planned to evacuate the ship's atmosphere to blow it away from the station. Since Dabeet already had a suit on board the ship, he took charge and said he would do it. The plan was for Dabeet to blow out the atmosphere, jump out as soon as he saw the station, and grab the line that Monkey would throw out for him, and she would grab him to pull him back. After he agreed to follow her rules, they saluted each other and Dabeet headed inside the ship. The mission was a success, and when Dabeet and Monkey came back they all celebrated. After a few minutes of dialogue between the cadets, Dabeet burst into tears and thanked all of them for helping. Monkey hugged him and the others clapped his shoulders and reaffirmed their gratitude. Suddenly, they remembered that the raiders were still onboard the station, likely in the battlerooms. The group decided to head to the commandant's office and use the intercom to tell them to surrender. Dabeet tried to delegate to Bartolomeo, but he insisted that Dabeet do the announcement. He spoke to the invaders and told them that whoever was in charge of them had set them up on a suicide mission that had failed, and told them that they should surrender unless they wanted to be killed by the Fleet ships that would soon arrive. Ignazio and the group told Dabeet that he had done a good job, and most of them left to make sure the invaders had given up, leaving behind Monkey, Dabeet, and Ignazio. Ignazio and the others looked at Urska Kaluza's pantry for awhile, with Ignazio considering the scotch before Monkey told him off. Half an hour later, Ragnar came in and let them know that 2 of the raiders' officers were shot dead by their own men and the rest were locked in the battlerooms. After 3 hours, the Fleet soldiers arrived, and a colonel checked in Commandant Urska Kaluza's office to find the three cadets there. They joked with him and he assumed they were drunk, but a teacher let him know that they were the ones who saved the station. Impressed, the colonel and his men left them to enjoy their just rewards. During the dinner celebration, Dabeet was constantly being approached by students so he could not finish his food. Eventually his friends, including Ignazio, moved the crowd away so he could eat. During this, the head of security Robota Smirnova appeared and explained that the Fleet had been planning an operation to board the enemy ship before Dabeet and his team blew it away, saving their lives. She also told the students that Urska Kaluza was in custody for being a collaborator of the terrorists and informed Dabeet that his mother was safe. Dabeet began to cry and Ignazio and his friends comforted him. Personality Trivia *"Cabeza" is the Spanish word for "head". Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Fleet School Students Category:Characters introduced in Children of the Fleet